


Un sueño inalcanzable

by kuromi1905



Series: Perro negro [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Do not kill me?), Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, I don't know what I'm doing ... but I needed to do it., Nathanos is a dog ... in a good way, Reference to character death, Romance, Self-Indulgent shit, Small Character Study, Tragedy, i like metaphors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Desde que la conoció, nunca dejo de admirarla. Nunca dejo de ser leal a ella como solo el podría ser.Como así tampoco nunca dejo de sentir que nunca podría estar a su lado. Que, hiciese lo que hiciese, jamas podría alcanzarla, a pesar dela confianza o el afecto que le mostrara.Ella siempre seria inalcanzable.Porque, al fin de cuentas, el era solo un perro vagabundo y ella una majestuosa ave con la que solo podría soñar con algún día volar juntos por siempre."
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller & Sylvanas Windrunner, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Perro negro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Un sueño inalcanzable

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno solo diré que:
> 
> Necesitaba hacer esto, de verdad (aunque termine siendo un asco.
> 
> Y si, se que todos sabemos que Sylvanas un gato, pero el pájaro iba mejor con el mensaje que quería transmitir.
> 
> PD: Por favor no me maten y espero que les guste esta oda al amor, la amistad y el sufrimiento?)

**Un sueño imposible**

_Había una vez un perro, huraño y vagabundo. Dueño de un intenso pelaje negro y un porte intimidante que contrastaban con lo triste de su mirada._

_Un perro sin amo ni amigos. Y sin ningún otro hogar más que del bosque en el que de cachorro había sido abandonado. Un lugar tan misterioso como peligroso en la que aquel solitario can entre sus frondosos matorrales gustaba de explorar._

_Un cazador tan temible como salvaje que hacía temblar de miedo a todo el que se acercase._

_Pero que muy en el fondo soñaba con tener un amigo, con dejar de sentirse solo._

_Un sueño que todos los días perseguía, a pesar de lo imposible o inalcanzable que a veces podría llegar a parecer, pero al cual se rehusaba a abandonar a pesar del tiempo que pasase o las heridas que recibiese._

_Uno que terminaría cumpliendo cuando menos se lo esperaba._

_Uno de esos tantos días en el que vagaba sin rumbo fijo, entre extensas praderas y hojas resecas, había tenido la mala suerte de toparse de lleno con un par de lobos hambrientos que buscaban hacerlo su almuerzo. Pero que, para desgracia de estos, aquel hosco perro no se rendiría tan fácilmente, enfrascándose en una feroz pelea de garras y mordidas._

_Luchando y perseverando hasta salir triunfante pero terriblemente malherido._

_Cansado y temeroso de una nueva emboscada, el perro se internó aún más entre los frondosos matorrales del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro con un enorme y viejo árbol, bajo cuya sombra no tardo en echarse para así lamer sus heridas y recobrar fuerzas hasta la mañana siguiente._

_Pero poco tiempo le duro la tranquilidad que había recobrado cuando, con el sol de la tarde, el aleteo de una perversa bandada de cuervos comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, hasta en cuestión de minutos estos comenzaran a rodearlo, ansiosos por hacerse un festín con el._

_Furioso e indignado, el perro no tardo en mostrar sus fieros colmillos y comenzar a ladrar con furia a esos odiosos pajarracos, decidido a ahuyentarlos._

_Pero, cuando trato de ponerse de pie para defenderse, sus patas flaquearon haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Solo para que a los segundos tratara de hacerlo de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado._

_Frustrado y adolorido, el siempre tozudo can no pudo evitar sentirse triste y derrotado ante el amargo final que le aguardaba. Tanto que dejo escapar un doloroso aullido, resonando hasta en los rincones más apartados de ese enorme bosque._

_Quizás por lo solitario de su muerte. O porque, al final, nunca podría hacer su sueño realidad._

_Fue así como el temible perro se resignó a su destino, dejando que el cansancio lentamente nublara su vista hasta que sus parpados pesasen demasiado y sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse. A medida que el burlón graznido de esos viles carroñeros se hacía ensordecedor._

_Solo para que, en cuestión de un parpadeo, esos molestos sonidos fueran súbitamente acallados por un extraño canto. Tan bello con el de un ruiseñor y estridente como el grito de guerra de un halcón_

_Una melodía tan única como aterradora que no tardó en hacer huir despavoridos a esa parvada de cuervos, ante la atónita mirada del aquel perro moribundo._

_Tan extrañado como inquieto, el perro negro no tardo en buscar con su mirada a su “salvador” como el dueño de ese maravilloso sonido._

_Solo para que, en cuestión de segundos, su mirada se topara de lleno con este…sin poder evitar sentirse sumamente atraído ante lo que sus ojos marrones veían._

_Asentado sobre una de las ramas de aquel enorme árbol se encontraba un majestuoso pájaro, de elegantes plumas doradas y ojos de un intenso azul, tan llamativos como salvajes. Un ave tan misteriosa como imponente que en esos momentos observaba curiosa a ese perro maltrecho, mientras retozaba tranquilamente sobre las verdes hojas del viejo árbol._

_Receloso y con su pelaje crispadas, el perro negro no dudo un momento en tratar de ponerse nuevamente en pie, mientras mostraba amenazadoramente sus colmillos. Solo para después, y a duras penas logrando pararse sobre sus cuatro patas, este comenzara a ladrarle sumamente furioso y alterado. Intimidado quizás su presencia y la idea que su “salvador” decidiera convertirlo en su cena._

_Solo para recibir a cambio la mirada indiferente y un tanto divertida de aquel pájaro que apenas si se había inmutado ante sus persistentes ladridos._

_Un hecho que con el pasar de los minutos hizo que este terminara desistiendo de su intento por ahuyentarlo. Producto quizás del terrible cansancio que aun arrastraba._

_Pero, cuando el silencio volvió a adueñarse de aquel apartado claro y el perro se preparaba para tomar una merecida siesta, sus orejas se agitarion violentamente ante el sonido de ramas moviéndose cerca de él. Haciendo que rápidamente volviera a adoptar su posición de ataque, a la vez que sus ojos se posaban rápidamente en el origen de aquel sorpresivo sonido._

_No siendo otra que aquella rama en la que supo estar aquel extraño y fascinante pájaro, ahora completamente abandonada._

_Resoplando con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio, el perro se dispuso a volver a tomar su lugar sobre los cómodos pastos, a la sombra de aquel añejo árbol._

_Solo para que, en el momento en que su cuerpo tocaba la húmeda tierra del bosque, sintiera un par de afiladas garras posándose suavemente sobre su lomo. Haciendo que se ganara el peor susto de su vida, a la vez que por puro reflejo giraba su cabeza para enfrentar al autor de tan atrevido accionar. ..Y terminar chocando de frente con la deslumbrante mirada de aquel condenado y misterioso pájaro que al parecer había dedicado usar su cuerpo como un buen lugar para tomarse un descanso._

_Sumamente molesto, el perro no dudo un segundo en volver a mostrar sus colmillos, decidido a lanzarle un feroz mordisco a esa traviesa ave._

_Pero inexplicablemente, cuando tenía a su presa a solo unos cuantos centímetros de él, algo le impidió hacerlo._

_Siendo quizás la agradable sensación que le provocaba el constante roce de aquellas deslumbrantes plumas sobre su lomo, como si de una suave caricia se tratase._

_O la enorme tranquilidad que brindaba el hermoso canto que esa fascinante criatura volvió a emitir para él, semejante a una canción de cuna._

_O, simplemente, la sincera amabilidad que trasmitían sus ojos y la extraña, pero cálida sensación que comenzó a invadirlo por dentro…hasta calar en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_Haciendo que se sintiera tan cómodo y seguro como nunca jamás se había sentido._

_Tanto que, impropio para alguien tan desconfiado y huraño como el, dejo que el extraño pájaro se quedara a descansar con el sobre su lomo, bajo la tenue luz del ocaso… y la grata sensación de que por primera vez en su vida había dejado de sentirse solo._

_A partir de ese día, y con el paso del tiempo, el perro vagabundo y la misteriosa ave se volvieron inseparables. Vagando juntos a donde quiera que las estaciones los llevara. Viviendo emocionantes o peligrosas aventuras, ya sea al toparse con algún zorro engañoso o al jugar despreocupadamente sobre un colorido campo de flores._

_Ellos siempre estaban juntos a donde quieran que fueran._

_Ya sea porque el pájaro disfrutara de la compañía de su peludo amigo._

_O porque el perro se había rehusado fervientemente a separarse de aquella intrigante avecilla. Decidido a seguirla a donde quiera que esta volase, para así nunca dejar de sentir ese maravilloso y cálido sentimiento en su corazón._

_Ese que siempre estaba presente, ya sea en el día mas soleado o la noche más fría. E incluso a pesar de que el tuviera que mirar a su querida amiga siempre desde abajo. De que nunca pudiera alcanzarla para estar junto a ella sobre el basto cielo, a pesar de lo que hiciera o lo mucho que lo desease._

_Un sueño, que, aunque imposible, aquel testarudo perro negro se había propuesto cumplir para así tener a su preciosa avecilla cerca y por siempre protegerla como el leal can que era._

_En especial, cuando sus días de diversión y aventuras fueron reemplazados el temor de la peligrosa presencia de un cruel cazador._

_Una mañana de otoño como cualquier otra, el perro vagabundo había despertado solo en su refugio, sin rastro alguno de su emplumado amigo que recordaba haber tenido sobre su lomo como todas las noches._

_Algo que intrigo al perro, pero no dejo le preocupara demasiado._

_Quizás porque pensaba que el pájaro había ido a beber un poco de agua o estirar un poco sus alas, y que muy pronto volvería._

_Pero fue el estridente graznido de dolor de su amigo, proveniente de algún lugar del bosque, lo que hizo que el perro olvidara por completo aquella idea y saliera sin pensárselo dos veces a su rescate._

_Asustado y muy preocupado, el perro se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde había escuchado provenir ese terrible sonido. Corriendo como poseso entre medio de espesos matorrales hasta llegar a su destino, a la orilla de un caudaloso rio…topándose con una imagen que hizo que su corazón doliera de furia y temor._

_Aleteando desesperadamente y lanzado brutales ataques con sus garras, se encontraba aquella majestuoso e imponente ave, herida y cansada, tratando de huir de un sanguinario cazador y sus constantes intentos de atraparla para hacerla parte de su macabra colección._

_Intentos que rindieron sus frutos cuando una de las flechas que este le lanzo, impactaron de lleno en una de las alas del desprevenido pájaro, haciendo que dejara escapar un nuevo grito de dolor para luego caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Formando una oscura sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre vil, que no dudo segundo en acercarse a recoger su trofeo._

_Pero fue en ese momento en que, enceguecido de rabia y odio, el perro negro se abalanzó salvajemente sobre distraído cazado, tirándolo con fuerza al suelo y lanzándole violentas mordidas con la intensión de acabar con su vida._

_Siendo tanta la ferocidad de aquel iracundo can que el aterrado cazador apenas si logro liberarse de ese terrible ataque, aunque no sin llevarse más de una mordida consigo._

_Cojeando de una pierna, frustrado e irritado, el cazador no tuvo otra opción más que huir de los fieros colmillos de aquel perro rabioso, dejando atrás a su preciado premio. Pero no sin antes jurar los cuatro vientos, entre gritos de enojo e impotencia, que vivo o muerto, ese condenado pájaro seria suyo._

_Una oscura promesa que llenaría a aquel hosco perro de un terrible miedo y preocupación por perder a su adorada avecilla. Pero que también lo impulsarían a jurarse en aquel día gris de otoño, y mientras cobijaba a su emplumada amiga con el calor de su pelaje negro y limpiaba sus heridas con suaves lamidas, que protegería a su amiga de cualquiera que intentara dañarla…aunque tuviera que dar su vida._

_Una promesa que, al igual que la de aquel ruin cazador, cumpliría al pie de la letra._

_Fue así que una tarde de primavera, luego ser constantemente perseguidos y atacados por los rabiosos lobos de ese codicioso cazador, este decidiría a hacerse presente nuevamente. En lo que tenía planeado ser el día que él se llevaría consigo a ese maravilloso pájaro._

_Y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusieran en su objetivo._

_Un inevitable encuentro que no tardaría en darse, en medio de un floreciente campo de tulipanes, cuando la despiadada mirada de aquel hombre se cruzó con las resplandecientes plumas doradas de aquel pájaro y los feroces ojos marrones de ese maldito perro._

_Desencadenando en cuestión de segundos una cacería encarnizada._

_Una salvaje pelea en donde los furiosos ladridos del perro resonaron entre los desencajados gritos de aquel cruel cazador. Empecinado a toda costa en derribar a su emplumado amigo acomidiera lugar._

_Luchando incansablemente hasta que, en un momento determinado, en medio de salvajes picotazos y violentos golpes, el cazador cayera al suelo derrotado, producto a la mortal mordida que le propino en perro._

_Dejando así a ese valeroso can como claro ganador de aquel enfrentamiento…pero a costa de un terrible precio._

_Quizás por los cuantiosos golpes en su cuerpo._

_O la flecha que se había incrustado en su pecho._

_Pero que a, pesar de ello. A pesar del intenso dolor o el cansancio que le invadía. O del enorme precio que había tenido que pagar. El perro estaba inmensamente feliz por haber cumplido con su promesa._

_Tan feliz que no pudo evitar mover alegremente su cola a su querida avecilla, antes caer rendido en medio de ese colchón de flores amarillas._

_Angustiado y temeroso, el pájaro no tardo en ponerse al lado de su fiel compañero para así golpear suavemente el hocico de este con su pico, en un desesperado intento por animarlo a levantarse. Negándose con todas sus fuerzas la terrible verdad que se cernía sobre él._

_Y que tristemente quedo plasmada en la mirada apagada pero alegre del moribundo perro._

_Dándole a entender al entristecido pájaro que el final de su aventura había llegado._

_No sin antes despedirse con miradas llenas de gratitud y afecto, junto con una última amistosa lamida de su mejor amigo._

_Solo para que después de unos instantes los ojos del perro negro se cerraran para nunca más volver a abrirse. Contento de cumplir con su promesa para el único ser que había admirado y querido más que a nada en el mundo, a pesar de que nunca pudo cumplir su sueño…o de lo lejos o inalcanzable que su querida avecilla nunca dejo de estar de él._

_Acongojado, el pájaro no tuvo más remedio que dejar ir a su preciado amigo y compañero. No sin antes de posarse por última vez sobre el lomo de este y dejar que su triste canto resonara en la soledad de aquel enorme campo._

_Un desconsolado llanto que solo dejo de escucharse cuando el cuerpo aquel perro vagabundo fue cubierto con los pétalos de cientos de flores que traía consigo el viento. Para después emprender nuevamente su vuelo hacia algún lugar del horizonte._

_Sabiendo o no que en realidad ese perro negro de ahora en más nunca se apartaría de él. Ya que donde sea que este fuera, su querido amigo siempre lo acompañaría en su corazón._

_Volarían juntos por siempre sobre el cielo azul._

_._

_._

_._

Sus manos se detuvieron en seco, a la vez que un profundo ceño se plasmaba en su rostro, ante el curioso recuerdo que lo había golpeado repentinamente.

Un curioso recuerdo que lo dejo extrañamente pensativo y lleno de una pesada melancolía.

Quizás porque nunca se imaginó que este preciso momento, cuando tantas cosas importantes estaban en juego para él, su mente decidiera rememorar un viejo cuento que leyó de niño y supo ser de sus favoritos.

Y tal vez eso se debía a soledad y la terrible nostalgia que lo acompañaban. O que después de tanto tiempo, había regresado a su antiguo hogar. Alguna vez rodeado de un espeso y exuberante bosque, en vez de la decadencia y la corrupción que ahora había a donde quiera que mirara.

O simplemente porque se había dado cuenta de que, al igual que el perro de la historia, él también se sacrificaría por alguien que amaba…por alguien que siempre le fue inalcanzable.

Una cruda verdad que hizo que no pudiera evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, a la vez que retomaba una vez más su anterior tarea.

Realizándola con suma calma y dedicación hasta después de varios minutos, poder admirarlo los frutos de su trabajo con un orgullo que contrastaba claramente con la amarga melancolía que se reflejaba en las duras facciones de su rostro.

Solo para que luego de unos momentos este se parara de la vieja silla en la que había estado sentado, a la vez que guardaba su preciado y viejo cuchillo de caza, de fina elaboración elfica. Y con pasos firmes pero tranquilos, encaminarse hacia la salida de aquella olvidada cabaña.

No sin antes dejar sobre una vieja mesita de noche las pequeñas figuras de madera de un perro y un pájaro, similares a los protagonistas de aquel cuento.

Decidido, al igual que ese perro vagabundo, a enfrentar a ese despiadado cazador llamado destino que lo espera al cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta.

Pero sin poder evitar preguntarse en esos instantes, si quizás su reina también lloraría por el cuándo ya no estuviera cerca.

Si al final podría por fin alcanzarla…Si podría volar eternamente junto a ella como en el final de esa historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno...que puedo decir. 
> 
> La verdad es que últimamente me di cuenta que no odio a Nathanos en si. Odio lo que es su personaje o termino siendo en el lore actual. Ya que me parece que el si tenia verdaderamente un buen potencial para explorar y desarrollar por muy secundario que sea. Y con esta historia (y posiblemente otra mas, ya que muy posiblemente sea una serie de dos capítulos) quiero mostrar esto. Darle una caracterizacion propia al personaje y reconstruir un poco sus orígenes (y si, obviamente su relación con Sylvanas o el que los une tanto)
> 
> Y esta historia no es ni sera para defenestrar a Nathanos o al ship de Sylvanas x Nathanos (creanme me gustaría mas si no fuera tan mal desarrollado en el canon - para mi claro) Solo quiero mostrar la metafora que a mi parecer le queda mejor a estos dos.
> 
> Y aqui, si, Nathanos es un buen "perro" y gran amigo-amante (o lo que sea xD)
> 
> En fin, espero sea de su agrado (no me odien) y cualquier comentario sera bienvenido.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!!


End file.
